Organizations may operate computer networks that interconnect numerous computing systems to support the operations of the organizations. The computing systems may be co-located, or part of a local network, or the computing systems may be distributed across multiple distinct geographical locations and include one or more private or public networks. For example, some organizations make use of data centers that may house large amounts of data for the organization. The data centers may be part of an organization's local network, or the organization may utilize a data center that in a separate geographical location. Further, the data center itself may be implemented as a co-located computing system or it may be a distributed across one or more private or public networks.